I'm an Awesome Older Brother
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: “I’m shocked Sam.” I retort, my jaw dropped. “I actually do something right for once and you’re shootin’ it down. What are you? Frigid?”


**Title:** I'm An Awesome Older Brother  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** One-Shot/Finished  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/OFC  
**Warnings:** Minor Language  
**Spoilers:** Kinda sorta, Not Really...  
**Feedback:** Always welcome^_^  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Supernatural Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
**Onyx's Note:** I was kinda in a funk and wanted to write something different. I've been fighting with writer's block pretty bad for the last couple of weeks when this little story started to form in my head. And I thought about it...I've never done a Supernatural fiction from **Dean's Perspective**. It's also very light and silly compared to the majority of things I've written. The Unknown female character was created for all you fangirls out there...and you'll see what I mean when you read it. And on that note, Enjoy!

* * *

I like her…she's not like anyone I've really met before. We've met a lot of people, my brother Sam and I. And due to our unique job…we never get the chance to really know them. I've met a lot of women myself…_ya good times_… But again…life on the road, doesn't allow us to have much of a social life. Not many friends in this line of work.

But her…I think I can make an exception. And I don't make exceptions. Now here's the kicker, she cut US loose. Weird right? I mean, me and Sammy can't afford to have friends (Or girlfriends for that matter) because it might cost them their safety, or worse… Their lives. But she knows the trade, she knows what it's like to live this life…the family business, as Dad used to call it.

We want her around, you know…protect her. But nope, hard-headed bitch won't allow it. God I love that about her. Woman's just as stubborn as a Winchester. _Heh…Dad would've liked her_. Anyway…it's been two weeks since we've talked to her. Funny, I can tell Sammy's been wantin' to mention her. I can see it in his eyes. He gets this, 'look' when I say something that we both know, if she were here, would make a smart ass comment about. Woman's gotta mouth on her too. I think Sammy appreciated the backup. I hated it when she did that…but just between us, I respected her more for it. She's a good woman, and if I wasn't the awesome older brother that I am, I'd keep for myself.

I know Sammy's jones'n for her somethin' bad. Don't blame him. She is a delicious spectacle of the eye if I do say so myself… And man, she's got this Ass that I could…

Right, like I was sayin'…

Sam misses her. Well… Alright, we both do…though I'll never admit it. She's the kinda woman who can make the weirdest situation seem almost…normal. How in the hell she does it? Honestly…I got nothin'.

I Just miss her. We, I mean We miss her. Besides…if Sam keeps mopin' around like a love sick puppy I'm gonna hunt her ass down and drag her back myself. I'll use a whole roll of duct tape if I have to…for safety purposes, of course. Nothin' sexual in mind…nope…not at all…

This is gonna be a long damned night.

* * * * *

"The hell you doin' here Winchester?" She growls and crosses her arms, "thought I told you I had a job?"

I smirk, "Candy Gram, for yours truly." I retort sarcastically and watch her roll her eyes at me.

She shakes her head, trying to hold back the small smile ghosting her lips. "What do you want?" She asks in a tone that's slightly annoyed but also patient. Kinda how Sam sounds when he's tryin' to get a straight answer from me. Weird.

"Sam misses you somethin' awful." I reply while leaving out that it ain't just Sam who misses her.

"And you're what…" She muses and looks me up and down, "here to change my mind?"

I grin and say, "Exactly."

Her eyes narrow, knowing I'm not tellin' the whole truth. "You know what a cell phone is, right?" She chimes, her eyes searching my face. "It's small, comes in different shapes and colors…has buttons on it…"

I scoff, "Oh you mean that thing we've been tryin' to get a'hold of you with?" I say and she smirks.

"Ya, that." She replies and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

I take another step forward, closing the gap between us. "Aw, well ya see… If you actually picked up once in awhile, maybe I wouldn't be standing here right now when I could easily be passed out on a semi-comfortable bed back at the motel." I purr in a low voice and watch her clench her jaws. "Fess up, you just wanted me out here all to yourself, didn't ya?"

She gives me the exact same look Sammy gives me when I shoot my mouth off. "Oh yes, Dean…" She begins to say, her voice oozing with sarcasm, "I've just been…_pining_ for you."

I lick my lips in a slow, lazy line and notice that she's trying to ignore her body's reaction to me. I'm not being cocky, I know she wants me. It's the simple truth… I am a nice piece of long pig if I do say so myself. "Admit it…" I chime in a slow growl and watch her eyes narrow to accusing slits, "You want me."

"_Right_…" Her voice is an octave lower as she draws out the word in a long sigh, her expression never changing. "Where's Sam?" The tone in her voice shifts slightly but her eyes remain focused on mine, "if he misses me soo much, why isn't he here instead of you?"

_Think Winchester before she calls you on your bullshit. _I think to myself and grow a slight smirk, "Don't you know how this works, kitten?" I say and she quirks a brow, "It's my responsibility as the Awesome, older brother, to convince you by any means possible, to change your mind and bring you back with me."

She searches my eyes and chimes, "for Sam?"

"Call it an early birthday present." I add and cross my arms with a smug look on my face. "I don't expect you to jump out of a cake or anything…" I pause, imagining it, "though, that is a very entertaining thought…" I trail off for a moment and finally notice the 'look' she's giving me. I straighten up and clear my throat, "Anyway, he misses you and I'm gettin' sick of the puppy eyes he's got every time he thinks about you."

"So, let me get this straight…" She begins to say and places her left hand thoughtfully at her chin. "You drove a half an hour out into the boonies just to track me down and convince me to come back with you?" She inquires a slight hint of disbelief hanging off the edge of her full lips.

"By any means possible." I muse and wiggle my brow and watch the expression on her face shift from amusement to irritation.

She just shakes her head at me, a slight smile stretching her lips. "You're a piece of work, Dean." She says with a sigh and places her hands in her jean pockets.

My brow furrows at her words when I nod, "pretty much, ya." I reply and watch her eyes grow wide before letting out a laugh, which I can't help but chuckle at. She may be a major pain in my ass, but damn…I love it when she laughs. "So what's the verdict?" I say and she sobers enough to give me a thoughtful look, "you comin' or do I have to use the whole roll of duct tape I've got in the front seat?"

With another soft laugh, a shake of her head, she clears her throat and just gives me a look of disbelief. "You're a pain in my ass, Winchester." She quips and fishes the keys out of her right jean pocket.

A shit-eating-grin forms on my face, "And what a Fine ass it is." I add, smack her on the ass and chuckle when her jaws clench. "Race you back?"

"Lead the way, _Sparky_." She purrs and starts for her car.

I pause for a moment and feel the confusion knitting my brows together. "Sparky?" I repeat to myself, wondering why that sounds so damned familiar and snap out of it when the 350 of her '70 Chevy roars to life.

"Hurry it up!" She calls out and starts to pull her car around until it's to the left of my Impala. She sits parked, engine rumbling, classic rock thundering softly inside the cab as she peers at me through the open window as I get into my car and shut the door. "I ain't got all night." She adds and revs her engine.

I start the car and shake my head, putting the old girl into drive. "Shut up and drive, princess!" I call through the open window, wink at her as she gives me a flat look and slam my foot down on the accelerator.

* * * * *

"You cheated!" I bark, slamming the door to the Impala as she walks up to me, a smug look on her face.

"I cheated? Wow, what are you? Four?" She chimes and puts her hands on her hips as we stand right in front of me and Sam's motel room.

"Yes you cheated." I say and cross my arms, unconvinced.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You're just sore that I beat you, Winchester." She retorts and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

Right as I'm about to go into a small speech the door to the motel room opens, Sam's sleep filled face peering out at us. "Dean?" He questions in a groggy voice and steps out onto the sidewalk and looks to his left, where low and behold… "Wow…hey." He says in soft disbelief, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her when something seems to register in his brain. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you had a job tonight?"

She gives me a dirty look and her expression softens when she looks to Sam. "Changed my mind." Is her reply and shoots me a very quick sideways glance that causes me to bring my right hand to my mouth, covering the triumphant smirk that's forming on my face.

Sam's brow scrunches together as he blinks, slightly confused. "You did?" He says slowly…and brings his eyes to me. I just look to the ground innocently and hear him let out a soft scoff before returning his gaze to her face. "And Dean had nothing to do with that?"

I look up, giving him my best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' expression and proceed to rub the back of my neck with my left hand. "Me? What?" I say and watch him give me the 'look'. "Aw come on! You don't think I…" I ramble and finally give up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "She did it."

I can feel the daggers she's glaring at me. "Smooth Dean, real smooth." She chimes and Sam crosses his arms, mirroring her as they are now Both staring at me.

I purse my lips together for a moment, nod and slap my hands together, "you know, a shower sounds damned good right about now!" I exclaim and proceed to rush passed Sam when he stops me.

"Dean…" Sam says and by the sound of my Name, with that tone, tells me he's not gonna let me get away so easy.

I stop and look at him. "Yes, Sam?" I reply in a very matter of fact tone.

He doesn't say anything, he just gives me that damned 'look'.

"What? Can't a man clean himself?" I chime in my own defense and turn my eyes to her as she stands to Sam's left. "You're just gonna let me hang myself, aren't ya?"

An evil smirk stretches her lips. "It's a far more entertaining thought then having me pop out of a birthday cake." She muses causing me to glare at her.

Sam blinks and gets that funny scrunchy look to his face, which only happens when he's thoroughly confused. "I'm not even gonna ask…" He says with a soft sigh, shakes his head and adds, "look, let's all go inside."

I let the relief show not only in my face, but in my voice. "Good idea Sammy, 'cuz if I stood out here any longer I'd get frost bite in the funniest place…"

I'm cut off when she smacks me upside the head. "What the hell was that for?!" I bark at her and rub the afflicted area.

"For bein' a dumb ass." She retorts and pushes passed me into the motel room, slamming me against the doorframe.

"Ungrateful Hag!" I exclaim under my breath and notice the amused look Sam is givin' me. "What? She is!"

He just quirks a brow at me, yawns while shaking his head and motions for me to move away from the door for a second.

"What?" I ask in a hushed voice and look back at the door to see if she's standing there listening. She's not, but ya never can be too careful with that woman.

"Why'd you do it, Dean?" Sam asks in a soft rumble and brings his arms tight across his chest against the chill in the air.

I give him a flat look. "Why?" I scoff sarcastically and see the seriousness in his face. "You're kiddin' me, right?" I add, a hint of disbelief in my tone. "Dude… You've been all kinds of screwed up since she left, you think I didn't notice?"

He worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, tellin' me he's been caught. "Dean I didn't ask you to hunt her down…" He begins his speech but I'm too damned tired to listen to it.

So I cut'em off. "No Sam." I say and motion for him to stop. "Not gonna hear it."

I'm not surprised to see the anger in his eyes as he glares down at me. "This isn't funny Dean!" He exclaims and looks back at the room for a second before continuing, his finger pointed at me in accusation. "With everything that's happening right now, we can't afford to have any kind of distractions."

"I'm shocked Sam." I retort, my jaw dropped. "I actually do something right for once and you're shootin' it down. What are you? Frigid?"

He makes a growling sound in his throat, teeth clenched and drops his arms to his sides, obviously annoyed with me. "Dean…" Sam growls and just looks at me…

But I'm kinda thick headed so I say, "No Sam. God man, you are so full of it. Tryin' to preach to me about what we should and shouldn't be doin'. You know what? I don't give a shit! There, happy? Now before you go off half-cocked shut the hell up and listen to me." I stop and wait for him to stomp off in a tizzy, but he doesn't, so I continue. "Look Sammy…I like this one. I like the way she gets you to lighten the hell up. I like the fact that she can back us up in a hunt and take care of herself. I also, and pay attention when I say this, love that she's Human."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes but I ignore it and continue. "Dude, seriously. _Human_. When's the last time you actually had the hots for a human? Well…besides Jess and Sarah…" I cringe inwardly for sayin' that but it needs to be out in the open. "She's also a Hunter. She knows the pain, the sacrifice…"

Sam searches my eyes for a second and gets a funny look on his face, like he can't figure me out. "Man I don't get you…" He muses for a moment and adds, "you couldn't stand her at first and now it's almost like you're not only tryin' to convince me, but yourself…" He searches my face, "you like her too, don't you?"

"Well, Duh!" I bark and smack him playfully in the arm. "But I'm not gonna make a pass at her, that's your job."

Sam's eyes narrow at me, unconvinced. "_Right_…"

I let out an aggravated sigh and shake my head at him. "She's made up her mind." I say and he gives me a questioning look. "That woman," I say, pointing to the room, "in there…is here because of You. She wants You, Not me…even though I'm better looking…"

Sam smacks me on the arm and we both chuckle.

"Jerk." Sam chimes and I grin at him.

"Bitch." I reply over my shoulder as we start back to the room when the door swings open, her silhouette filling the doorway.

There's a smug look on her face as she looks up at us. "I didn't come all the way out here just to have you two bone-heads gettin' frostbite on your jingly bits and then have to listen to you two bitch about it tomorrow on a Hunt." She chimes in that sultry voice of hers and crosses her arms.

Me and Sam exchange a look and I grow a devious grin. "Well, I'm fine…but Sam here, not so sure… He might need those small hands of yours to warm him…"

I'm cut off when Sam not only elbows me in the side, but she decides to playfully punch me in the stomach. "The hell was that for?!" I exclaim and let out a soft cough.

She narrows her eyes, and just shakes her head at me. "Speaking, just…not your strong point." She replies and looks to Sam, "and he's really Mr. Suave with women?"

Sam sighs as we all pile into the room, Sam closing and locking the door behind us. "Afraid so." He replies and they both sit down on the queen sized bed closest to the door.

"Wow…that's just…" She trails off and meets my gaze when I sit on the edge of the other bed. "Really Sad."

I narrow my eyes at her, snatch a pillow from the bed and toss it at her. "Witch!" I exclaim and watch as Sam ducks outta the way, cracking up.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it!" She barks back, grabs not only the pillow I just tossed at her, but another one from their bed, and launches toward me, thwapping me with everything she's got until we bounce off the mattress and crash onto the floor, where she doesn't let up, even when I'm in a fetal position.

"Sam!" I call out and cover my face with my hands before getting seriously injured by the ferocity of her swings. "A little Help!"

I can hear the bastard laughing his ass off as she continues to pelt me with those damned pillows. "You're on your own, Dean." I hear him finally say followed by more laughter.

_I see how it is… _I bark inwardly and the next thing She knows, I've managed to snatch the pillows away from her and have not only pushed her ass down on my bed, I turn my eyes onto Sam and just as I'm about to launch a full-on pillow assault on his Sasquatch ass, I feel a pillow bounce off the back of my head, making me freeze in place.

There's silence for a moment as I blink and slowly turn in her direction and notice she's cowering on the other side of the bed, cracking up. I grin. "No more ammo I see." I chime evilly and start to loom toward her when I'm thwapped, hard enough to make me stumble, from behind.

I pause once again and feel the growl in my chest before I yell, "SONUVABITCH!" and whirl around, dodging a second pillow to the face and start an all out pillow war with Sam.

* * * * *

"If it wasn't for the stupid Manager… I so would've had you!" She exclaims between Sam and I as we've somehow managed to end up in a mess on the floor amidst debris from the all out war we had for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well…" I begin to say and turn my head to look at her, "if you hadn't knocked the damned lamp over he probably would've left us alone."

Sam chuckles. "The look on his face when she opened the door though…" He trails off, fighting back the laughter in his chest.

She starts choking back giggles, "it wasn't my fault the fucking sheet got wrapped around me like a toga." She retorts and struggles to breathe.

I smirk, feeling the laughter bubbling inside me again. "Ya…that was pretty funny. He thought we were doin' somethin' awful kinky in here." I chime and feel her smack my left hand with the back of her right hand as she struggles to get up, stuck between me and Sam.

"Your commentary didn't help." She quips at me and sits up.

"It got him to leave, didn't it?" I say in my own defense and watch her flip me the middle finger.

Sam begins to sit up and looks at me, "dude…you invited him to join us." He says in a flat voice and I watch her turn to blow a raspberry at me.

"Alright," I say and sit up quickly, grab her by the shoulders and add, "that's it." and proceed to push her over onto Sam before gettin' back onto my feet. "You two do whatever…I need a shower."

I can hear her letting out a curse as she struggles to get off of Sam and I escape into the bathroom, locking the door once it's closed.

I flip on the fan as well as the light and turn the shower on. If they're gonna do the nasty, I don't wanna hear it. I feel dirty enough as it is.

I get undressed and jump in. Damn does the heat feel good. I just stand here for awhile, figuring I should give them some time alone in case Sammy grows a pair and actually goes for it. And here's somethin' I don't get… I know he was Bangin' Ruby, which is disgusting personally… But then, on the Hunt for that damned siren, he bangs that good lookin' Doc…and has no remorse about not seein' her again. And now he meets our little Hunter friend and acts like his old shy self again. Trippin' over his own words, awkward around her… I think the concept of real meaning scares him. Can't blame him there, it's scary. Knowing you could fall so hard and so fast for this incredible woman while knowing that because of this job…our way of life…could take her away at any moment.

I know he needs her more then he'll ever fess up to. She's exactly what Sammy needs. And havin' her smart ass self around tends to make this more livable. Sure the end of the world is comin', and comin' down on us pretty damned hard… What with all the Angels and Demons and the rise of Lucifer himself…but I think it's safe to say, that being the Awesome Older Brother that I am… I say it's time for us to enjoy it while it lasts…

Besides, I'd say we've earned it. Especially Sam.

* * ***Fades to Black*** * *


End file.
